The Flying Star
by Aurora Leon
Summary: Yes, wishes do come through as Mary Bennett will soon learn...Please read and review! Enjoy reading! EPILOGUE IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

Mary Bennett gazed at the stars above from the window in her room. Sleep eluded her as tomorrow was to be Lizzie's big day. She loved her sister, very much so and hoped Lizzie and Mr. Darcy have their share of happiness for the rest of their lives. While for herself, she had long ago given up about the prospects of her getting married. Nobody wanted a bluestocking. She was a plain looking girl with a quiet nature who preferred books then fashion. Not so long ago, she was even quite a snob but she had come to realize that it was a very unbecoming attitude. She had changed didn't she? One would not hesitate to call her a mouse now. There were times when loneliness just threatened to break her and she always wondered was this the life she is to live till she met her maker? Sighing and angry at her own self pity, Mary tried to shove away the negative thoughts. She rather be herself than being like her sister Lydia, who didn't have a lick of sense, especially when she married that Wickam man. No, Mary Bennett didn't have anything to regret about.

Consoling her self with those pitiful words, Mary almost turned back until she saw a flying star. Oh, she had wish for something fast! What could that be? Yes! Closing her eyes, Mary wished to love and be loved unconditionally. Opening her eyes, Mary was shocked at her own request. Where had that come from? Shaking her head for asking something that was even beyond her, Mary thought wasn't it just like her to miss a good opportunity to ask something that was in the scope of reality? Feeling hopeless, Mary forced herself to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Damian Hamilton, Duke of Hemingway had a stiff neck and a sore back as a result of riding with very few breaks for the past three days. He was here to attend his cousin, Darcy's wedding. Damian never thought Darcy the kind to actually settle down. Life has its surprises he guessed. Stopping at the local Inn, Damian entered the cozy setting and approved of its surroundings. At least tonight, he can hope to have some comfortable sleep.

Mr. Davies, the inn keeper with a portly body and a round friendly face saw the man who had just entered the inn. Power was the word that first comes to the mind, he thought. This man undoubtedly came from a privileged background and would never take no for an answer probably. He looked arrogant enough. Clearing his throat, Mr Davies went to see his duties.

"Good evening, sire." Mr Davies smiled trying hard not to be intimidated by the tall man.

"Good evening. I'll like to make reservations for tonight. Do you have a suite?"

"Well, ahemm….., sire, we do have a suite but it is nothing compared to in London. You see, this is a very remote area and we don't have people often staying in our suite. But it is very clean and spacious."

"That will do, thank you. I'll like to have my dinner first before collecting the keys and please make sure my horse is tended and a tub of hot water is brought later to the room." Saying that, Damian headed straight to the eating area.

"Well, look who is here?" Darcy asked mockingly at Damian after the wedding ceremony.

"I'm here aren't I? So, how do you feel being shackled now?"

Darcy just lifted an eyebrow. "Spoken like a true bachelor. I'm feeling very happy. Lizzie makes me complete, Damian. You will like her."

"I'm sure I'll. You have a good taste. She is beautiful." Damian complimented.

"Then thank god I saw her first. I didn't think you will make it here today. When did you come from France?"

"Three days ago. I came here as soon as I arrived. Frankly, I can't wait to go home and have a good sleep. Lord, it seem ages since I've been home."

"Thank you Damian. Come, let me introduce you to my wife. She is there standing with her sisters." They both walked towards the trio of ladies.

"Ladies, this is my cousin Damian Hamilton, Duke of Hemingway. Damian, this extremely beautiful lady here is Elizabeth Darcy and these are her sisters, Miss Mary Bennett and Miss Catherine Bennett."

"A pleasure to meet you all. Congratulations, Mrs. Darcy." Damian extended his hand to the three of them. To his way of thinking, the bride did certainly outshine her sisters. Miss Mary Bennett had dark brown hair that was done severely and had a pale complexion with sad big brown eyes. She gave a small smile that was almost undetected. Her other sister, Miss Catherine Bennet, was a pretty girl that had the makings of a great beauty once she is older. She had a fair complexion with silky blond hair and cat like blue eyes. Damian was amazed at the difference between the sisters. Just suddenly he was pulled by Darcy to elsewhere.

"What are you doing Darcy? Why did you pull me?" Damian asked perplexed.

"You will be glad, trust me. I just saw Lizzie's mother walking towards us. You don't want to catch her eye. Her sole ambition in life is to marry her daughters off and you will be a prime candidate if she knows you are a duke and available. Lizzie's younger sisters are nothing like her. Mary is a staunch moralist with rigid views and Catherine, well, she follows her mother. Still want to be near?" Darcy asked.

"I'll thank you I suppose. I've no plans of marrying anyone in the near future. I may just go out for a walk Darcy. See you later."


	3. Chapter 3

"Mary, isn't he just so handsome? I swear that my heart stopped beating when I saw him. Such wonderful face. Did you look at his eyes? They are magnificent. He is surely the art creation of god. Say something Mary." Kitty demanded. What did she expect from Mary anyway? Mary was such a bore.

"I find that you shouldn't swear as it is a blasphemy and looks are just superficial. We are supposed to look beyond that." Mary voiced her opinion. Yes, the duke was handsome as sin. He looked like a devil in disguise that is here to tempt the maidens to stray from their virtue. But she did not say so as she didn't want Kitty to be giddier than she already was.

"Oh Mary, why are you such a prude? Don't you ever change? No wonder you don't have a life. Mary, if you are going to continue being like this, believe me when I say you will die as a spinster who was never been kissed before. Such a shame you are." Kitty said blinded with anger at her sister. Mary always tended to make Kitty feel like a fool.

Usually, Mary would just ignore Kitty's retorts but today, her retort struck her as wasn't she having the same worries herself? Tears threatened to fall as she just wished there was just a single person who understood her. She longed to say she wished she had a life and she too wished she could talk effortlessly but no matter how hard she tried, she just can't come out of her shell. What was wrong with her? Why didn't she suit?

Failing to control her tears, Mary hurriedly walked blindly and came to a secluded area. It was pitch black. She couldn't even see her own hands. There were lights several feet before her though. She wanted to go but didn't find the energy to do so. She just stood there and started sobbing. Just then she heard footsteps and immediately stifled her tears. She became still as a corpse. If luck was at her side, whoever it is will just retreat and go somewhere else.

"Hello, is anybody here?" She heard a male voice ask.

Mary was holding her breath. She wanted whoever it was to be gone.

"I know you are here. I heard you. If you don't give me your agreement, I'll just bring the candle here." He continued.

Mary's eyes widened and her heart started pounding.

"What is your business may I know?" Mary voiced with anger. Couldn't she even have some privacy?

"So, there is someone here after all. What are you doing here in this isolated area miss? Am I interrupting some private meeting that is to be held here?"

Mary got so angry at his implication that she was here to meet someone that she marched towards him and in the dark she misjudged the distance. She tripped at his leg and both being unprepared, took a fall whereby he ended up sprawling on Mary. He immediately took the weight off by bracing his elbows.

"How dare you suggest such a thing? And get off me!" Mary spoke towards the darkness.

"I'm sorry if the suggestion offended your sensibilities. It is a common occurrence in every ball. Haven't you been to many balls?" He asked without getting up.

"That sir is none of your business. Now, please move away." Mary tried her best to collect her composure. She doubted anybody will come this way now but still, she didn't want to risk it. Thank god he moved away after a moment.

"I apologize. I was here for a walk and I heard someone crying actually. Are you alright?" He asked tenderly.

"I….." Oh god, she didn't want to blabber in front of a stranger. Here was a man who asked her with such sincerity and kindness.

"I'm alright, thank you." Mary said finally. Just then, they heard more footsteps. Mary was filled with panic and suddenly she found herself dragged to the corner and in a tight hold in the arms of the man. They stood still afraid that they will be noticed.

"It is too dark in here. I can't see anything. Come, let's go somewhere else sweet." They heard a man speak.

"Yes, dear. That we shall. Come now, hurry darling." Said a throaty female voice. After a moment, they left.

"That was a close call." The mystery man said to Mary.

"I was so afraid." Mary answered not realizing that he was still holding her. He had such firm body and heat engulfed her.

"I noticed that. I heard your heart pounding. Let me tell you, I'm not prepared to marry yet and especially not because for a stupid reason."

"So, you are not married yet?" Mary cursed herself for asking.

"No, not yet. I can assume you are not too."

"You are right. Please let go off me. I need to go. I can't risk it again."

"May I know who are you?" He asked.

"My name is M-…. I'm sorry. I can't say. Not like this. Please forget this incident. Hope to meet you in better circumstances." Mary withdrawed herself only to be pulled back and be kissed. Kissed for the very first time. She started to push but her hands crept up slowly on their own accord. It was everything and beyond what she had imagined. She felt something awaken inside her.

Damian just wanted to give a goodbye kiss but what he got was more than he expected. This lady in his arms was different. The kiss was different. Damian stopped before it went out of control. He was surprised to feel his hands shake. He heard her taking deep breaths. And he heard her running.

"Wait!" Damian called and started to go after her. He stopped when he saw her passing in the lighted area. He was shocked to see that the lady in his arms not so long ago was none other than Mary Bennett.

"Mary, where have you been?" Her mother, Mrs. Bennett asked the moment she saw her middle daughter came running.

"I….Nothing mother." Mary said still feeling her whole body vibrate.

"Are you sure you are alright girl? You look flushed." Her mother placed her hands on Mary's forehead.

"Why, you are so hot. Now, I think you better go back home. Mary, what am I to do with you? You can't even handle a late night." Her mother nagged until Mary left.


	4. Chapter 4

She had kissed a stranger. In her whole 20 years of life, never have Mary understood the true meaning of obsession till now. For the first time, she didn't care if she had to burn in hell for her sinful thoughts. Days and nights have gone with Mary wondering who was the mystery man. Oh, she knew in her mind that she will not meet him again and even if she did, they will be unable to recognize each other but a little bit of fantasy made life interesting. She refused to let herself fall into the dark pit she was in before. Oh no, thank you. Mary was so deep in thoughts that she didn't notice Lizzie walking towards her.

"Mary?" Lizzie called sitting next to Mary.

"Yes?" Mary came out of her thoughts. She hoped none of her thoughts showed in her face.

"How are you feeling dear?" Lizzie asked gently.

"I'm fine Lizzie. I know you are and I'm happy for that."

"Thank you. Mary, mother said you have been behaving so very unlike you for the past three to four weeks. Do you want somebody to talk to?"

"Unlike me? What does that mean?" Mary asked clenching her fist and releasing them.

"Well, you know mother. She tends to magnify things. It is just that she said that you were, well, you spend your time pacing like a caged animal and you are mighty impatient." Lizzie was unsure how to speak to Mary as they have never been close and unlike her, Mary keeps her feelings bottled up.

"Mother expects everybody to fall to her feet, that's all. I can't be one of them. Lizzie, I….I need a diversion. I'm sick to death living in this place whereby I'm only treated as a member because it is an obligation. I can't take this. I realize there is more to that in the outside world than finding a man. Maybe even if there is nothing out there, at least I'll have some satisfaction knowing that I tried something new. I'm tired of the life here, the people and most of all, my self." Tears streaked Mary's cheeks. Who was more shocked with Mary's outburst, Lizzie couldn't tell.

"Oh, Mary." Lizzie hugged Mary and brushed her hair. She never knew Mary fell this deeply.

"I'm sorry." Mary took a step back. She was ashamed with her behavior. She stared at her feet.

"Mary, listen, I'm sorry you feel the way you do. The fault lies in all of us here. We were more interested in our wants rather than concentrating for the whole family. I'm sorry. But I have an understanding of what you feel. I was there not so long ago. Then, Darcy came into my life and it changed. I only hope you will have the same thing." Lizzie said with tears in her own eyes.

"I'm not that optimistic, Lizzie. I realize that if I want a change, I've to make them and not rely on another to do for me so. But, thank you for saying that." Mary said with a sad smile.

"Mary, Darcy told me that his aunty had an accident and she needs a companion till she recovers. Darcy is very fond of his aunty and you know how friendly Darcy is. Perhaps you would like to go. It will give you some time away. Maybe you need a change of environment for the next little while."

"That will be wonderful. Just what I need Lizzie. Where is Darcy's aunt living and when am I suppose to be there?" Mary asked with enthusiasm.

"She is the dowager duchess of Hemingway and she lives in Devon with her son. Her son is very busy, which is why he wants his mother with a constant company." Lizzie explained.

"Lizzie, I'll go." Mary stated simply.

"Yes, I know dear. Get ready and I'll tell Darcy we have already found a companion." Lizzie gave Mary a last perplexed look before leaving the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Damian concentrated on his ledgers all the while trying his best to block some image of coffee brown eyes. He gulped the water from the glass and stood. Here he was, a 27 year old man with various business and estates haunted by a slip of a girl. He hated feeling this way. Like some wimp. He regretted kissing her, no damn it, he wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to see whether he can feel the same way again or was it just a figment of his imagination. But he knew that was not possible as a kiss is not worth the price of his freedom. She was the plague in his life and he will put her away aside. He will overcome this weakness. As Damian contemplated his decision that he made every time he thought of her, which was more than he cared to admit, he saw a carriage on the driveway. The new companion was here. Just what he needed to distract himself. Damian went downstairs in lieu to welcome her personally rather than sending his butler.

Mary looked at the manor and was breathless. She knew that her employer was a duke but she never expected his residence to be so beautiful. Without a doubt, Mary was sure that she had fallen in love with this place. God help her. The carriage came to a halt and Mary cleared her throat as a good first impression was very important. She straightened her dress and stepped down. She forced herself to smile and found the duke. She kept smiling as she was sure she had gone crazy. What was this divinely handsome man doing here? Wait a minute, was he not Mr. Darcy's cousin? How could she not put two and two together? Realizing her lack of manners, Mary fumbled a curtsy. If it can actually be called as such in the first place.

Damian stared at her. Really, what was he to do? He pinched himself to make sure he was not dreaming. No, he was not dreaming. She wore a dark blue dress that was not in the current fashion. Her hair was covered in a bonnet. And she was smiling like a fool. Damian, this is who you were thinking about for the past three weeks. Wonderful is it not? He needed help desperately if he was taken with a lady who looked and dressed like this.

"Good afternoon, my lord." Mary said with a visible tremor. That man looked slightly demented by something.

"Good afternoon , Miss Bennett. I was not aware that you were acting out as my mother's companion." Damian replied stiffly. Where did the stiffness come from?

"Well, I hope that is not a problem, my lord. I hope my hard work will be able to compensate my lack of experience." Mary, mind your words. Don't talk too much. The duke looked so stern and formidable.

"That remains to be seen, Miss Bennett. I expect my mother to be well taken care off and I do not want to repeat my self." Damian continued now walking towards the house.

"Yes, my lord."

"Your room will be next to my mother's and you are here for three months as my mother will be fit by then. If she and you are interested to continue this arrangement after the given time, we will talk about it later. Is there anything else, Miss Bennett?" Damian asked masking his real emotions superbly. To Mary, he would have looked cool and confident but inwardly, Damian was trying hard not to stare at her eyes that held much emotions or the soft gentle lips that reminded him of pink rosebuds.

"No, my lord. I'll just like to say thank you for hiring me. With your permission, I'll like to meet the dowager as soon as possible, my lord." Mary refrained herself from staring at his face too boldly. Such gorgeous man was out of reach in Mary Bennett's world.

"We will have tea together then. She will be here soon. You can refresh yourself if you want in the mean time."

"That will be good." Mary forced her tired legs to move when she stumbled. The duke was immediately at her side. It was then that Mary felt another jolt. It couldn't be. She stared at his deep grey eyes transfixed.

"Are you alright, Miss Bennett?" He asked.

Mary can't help remembering that the mystery man had once asked the same thing. But that mystery man was tender while this man was nothing of that sort. At least from what she could see. No, he was not the mystery man. What an idiot you are Mary, imagining all the men you see as the mystery man. Mary shook her head, not sure to him or herself.

"I'm sorry. I think that the journey had caught up with me at last. But I'll nevertheless join my lord and her grace for tea. If you will excuse me my lord." Mary walked away as gracefully as she could missing a whole lot of thing that went through the duke's mind.

Damian watched her walk and felt a sense of déjà vu. For a moment, he had thought she recognized him but that clearly did not happen. He had yet to decide whether he felt relieved or frustrated about that.


	6. Chapter 6

Mary was feeling high in her room. The dowager duchess was so good to be true. She looked like a goddess with all the titian hair and grey eyes. This meant, the duke had his dark black hair and other features, except for his eyes from his late father. They would have made such a terrific family just to look at then.

The dowager was very friendly and treated Mary like a long lost daughter, something that Mary had never felt before. Unexplainably, Mary felt as though she had arrived home and had to stop her thoughts. She was here to work and not built castles of dreams. It will not be helpful in the end. She diverted her thoughts to the mystery man imagining that she will one day meet him and fell asleep with a smile.

"Mary, eat more. Yes, I want you to clear your plate. Don't make me to force feed you. I know I can." The dowager said during breakfast. Despite her broken ankle which is healing, Theresa Hamilton looked determined enough to carry her threat.

"My lady, I can't possibly finish this. I never ate this much and if I continue to do so, I'm afraid my dress will burst at the waistline." Mary tried.

"I'm not hearing anything of that sort. You are entirely too skinny and I bet I'm stronger than you. Now eat." Theresa said with out giving an inch.

"Mary, we should go to the garden after breakfast. I hate being cooped up. The reason I wanted a companion in the first place is because I wanted to talk to someone. I use to travel and attend many functions before I broke my blasted ankle. I didn't want to be left on my own. I'm my own worst enemy." Theresa said with uncharacteristicness of the high society.

"I'm amazed how you like to meet people this much. I mean, they judge people too harshly and have a set of rules that are illogical." Mary voiced with out thinking. Her eyes grew wide thinking that she spoke out of turn.

"I apologize for….." Mary was stopped half way when the dowager just waved a hand.

"Mary, only apologize when you really feel it and if you have caused any harm. Since there is none of both, don't bother dear. One is always allowed to speak up. After all, it is your opinion. Whether others want to accept it or not, it is their problem." The dowager said off handedly.

"In fact, I know what you are talking about. In my case, I ignore them but mind you, it is not easy. Sooner or later, you will get the hang of it, dear. And I have my own set of wonderful friends Mary, they are unlike the rest."

"My lady, if I may say so, you are truly an amazing person. There is none I know who speaks and carries herself like you do." Mary said with the trust of an innocent.

"I should hope not, Mary. The society will not be able to stand with two of me. Mary, eat." Theresa knew then that this girl was here to stay in her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Damian walked in the garden's pathway where, Ford, his butler, had told him his mother and Mary had spent their afternoon. They had even had their lunch there. He walked in long strides and came to a sudden stop. They made such an interesting picture, was Damian's first thought. His mother was sitting on the blanket, her wheel chair aside, sketching Mary who had removed her bonnet and replaced it with a garland that was made of daisies.

"My lady, please. I'm very embarrassed if you must know." Mary tried again. Really, this lady was stubborn as a brick when she chose to.

"Yes Mary, I know. You have been saying that for the past hour in various sentences. Now, raise your chin. Not too high. Yes, keep it at there." Theresa said and continued sketching.

"Good afternoon, mother. Miss Bennett." Damian made his presence finally known.

Mary looked like a startled kitten and immediately removed the garland. Her straight dark brown hair fell beautifully framing her face. Damian wanted to stroke them to see whether they were as soft as they looked.

"Good afternoon, my lord." Mary mumbled staring at the earth.

"Damian, see what have you done. It was as it is very hard to make her pose and now it will be just impossible." Theresa pretended to be irritated. She had realized her son standing there staring at them the moment he had arrived and also the quick intake of breath when he saw Mary's face. Good, he was finally feeling something for a lady other then her. And towards somebody like Mary, who was such a sweet girl, which was just perfect.

"I'm sorry to interrupt then mother. I was worried that you had lost your way towards the manor." Damian replied sardonically and didn't dare to look at Mary as he was afraid he wouldn't be able to hide his emotions then.

"Sarcasm doesn't work with me, Damian. The truth is, we just didn't realize the time flying by us. Isn't it, Mary?" Theresa included Mary in the conversation.

"Yes, my lady." Mary uttered. For some reason, the duke always treated her as though she was a baggage. Mary was use to it alright. Her family, besides Lizzie, treated her the same. What this duke thinks doesn't make a difference.

"Mary, don't be so silent. Damian is not going to eat you. Now Damian, are you going to the play this evening?"

"Yes, I'm….."

"Good, you can take Mary along with you. I want her to watch the story so that we can discuss it tomorrow. I have watched it countless times Mary and I'll like to know your point of view. Is that alright with you Damian?" Theresa asked flashing her sweetest smile.

"How could I refuse?" Damian smiled through gritted teeth. His mother was up to something although he hasn't figured what it is yet. He better be watchful for some time then.

"My lady, I don't want…" Mary stopped halfway when the dowager looked at her with a smiling face but steely eyes. Great, now her evening was ruined accompanying some snob. Mary let out an inner sigh.


	8. Chapter 8

"Good evening, my lord." Mary greeted with a smile that required her full concentration. She didn't want to go anywhere with him.

He just nodded. He looked tensed. Mary can't help but wonder why this man never relaxed. The hundred and one duties of a duke she supposed. After thinking too much, Mary had decided that she was going to enjoy the performance. She didn't always get an opportunity to go to a play and with a duke most of all, although admittedly he was such a stick but because she wanted to lead a new life, she was going to make some allowances. Especially for this duke.

It was a silent ride. Mary tried to come up with a few words but gave up at the end. Nobody can expect her to talk to a man who looked grouchy as a bear. Maybe he would have behaved differently if it was somebody like Kitty instead of her. Such a worthless man. Mary fumed and wanted to scream right at his face by saying that people without great looks are human too alright and they can communicate like the rest of the good looking ones. But she doubted it will get past his thick skull.

Just look at her, Damian thought. She sat and behaved like the queen of England. She didn't even bother to spare a single glance in his direction. Was she the same woman who had kissed him passionately? Damian was beginning to doubt about his judgment after a very long time. Feeling frustrated, Damian almost snarled but looked at the road they were traveling instead.

It was a tale of lost love. Mary couldn't stop the tears that fell when the soldier had to leave his lover to the war only to die in the end without starting a life. Did she want her life to end meaninglessly? At least the soldier in the story had the memories of his lover to cherish, but what did Mary have? Suddenly she saw a silk linen passed to her. She immediately looked at the bearer and was embarrassed to see it was the duke who had passed it. She mumbled a thank you and wiped her tears.

Damian felt his heart softening towards her. So, she was not cold and indifferent as she pretended to be. Who was she really? How many sides of Mary Bennett was there? She made him want to protect her in every way possible when she was like this. Damian certainly knew she didn't ask for this, but he couldn't help it. What was it in her that caught him of guard? He stared at her long and deep while she was busy wiping her tears. She finally turned and she was shocked to find the duke staring at her so intently. She tried to look elsewhere but failed. Although it was dark, she could see his dark green eyes and felt a shiver. He leaned towards her from his seat and kissed her gently.

It was then that Mary felt back the heat rushing through her again like the other time. Her eyes widened with recognition and she felt as though being plowed by a fist. He couldn't be. Could he? Without thinking, Mary stood and fumbled to go out in the dark. Her exit was made easier as they were in an exclusive sitting box and was apart from the rest of the audience. She let out a choked breath once she was out and quite immediately, she was turned roughly to face the duke who was scowling.

"Why did you leave?" He asked with temper barely controlled.

"I couldn't breath. Were you…. Were you the one in I….in Lizzie's reception?" Mary asked afraid for the answer. She didn't know what she wanted to hear.

"We will talk about it in the carriage." Damian evaded not sure whether wanting to admit.

"Answer me, please!" Mary demanded ignoring the hard grip on her arm.

"Yes. Satisfied? Now, get into the carriage." Damian almost lifted her himself. Ordering the driver to take the longer route home, Damian looked at Mary. Her eyes were searching his while she gripped her hands so tight that the knuckles were very white.

"I realized it was you when you ran the other day at the reception. There was some light and….." Damian's throat was as dry as a saw dust. He cleared his throat but couldn't say anything. Mary just stared at him with numbness. She was too shocked to feel. In all her dreams, it was never like this that she met her mystery man. A man who didn't bother to bring the subject up after knowing it was none other than the plain Mary Bennett. A man who preferred to think she didn't exist when they were in the same vicinity. Fantasies of her mystery man crumbled right there and instead of letting him to push her aside, she took the offensive first for a change.

"I see…, since it is out in the open, I no longer need to think who was it that I kissed. I suggest we forget the whole incident."

"That's it?" Damian asked feeling temper simmer once again. The kiss had him twisting in and out for weeks and she suggested that they forget the whole thing.

"What else is there, my lord? We can hardly take this as an issue. It is just a…." Mary did not manage to complete her sentence as he dragged her towards him and kissed her with none of the tenderness in his earlier kisses. Mary gasped for air and went limp after he let her go. He stared at her with glittering sharp eyes.

"Do you call that just a kiss, Mary? I'm not going to forget about it and neither are you. I haven't decided what to do about this attraction but bear in mind that when I do, nothing and nobody is going to stop me from getting what I want." Damian said with resolve.

"It is nothing much to ponder, my lord. Let me save your time by saying that at the end, after you have come to your senses, you will find this…this experience not worth your time. You kissed the plain Mary Bennett and not some belle of the ball."

"Is that how you do see yourself, Mary?"

"How do you see me then, my lord?" Mary countered.

Damian stared at her long and hard before answering. Mary smiled a mocking smile and almost dismissed him when he spoke at last.

"You caught me of guard Mary, yes that is what you did. You are not the most beautiful woman I have seen but there is something in you that nevertheless had captured me so tightly that I think about you from the moment I wake up to the time I sleep. The kiss was just a trigger but it is more than that now. The Mary Bennett I see is tightly coiled up while the lady in my arms let herself go. You keep yourself expressionless but you cry watching a play. You speak to me as how a servant will but to my mother, you show much kindness. That is beautiful enough." Damian held Mary with his eyes alone while he said this softly.

Mary resisted rubbing her arms as she felt goose bumps all over. He weaved a spell that Mary couldn't break free. Her brains simply disconnected from her body. Did he notice all this? A tear fell on her cheek. Damian wiped it gently with his thumb.

"We should get down. We have reached home, Mary." Unlike earlier in the evening where he did not guide her, Damian now took hold of her arm gently and brought a silent Mary till the stairs.

"Good night, Mary. Sleep well." He left after giving a kiss on her forehead.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you very much for those who have reviewed and added my story to their story alert and favorites. That's what had kept me going. I'll sincerely appreciate more reviews. I'm unfortunately one of the authors that needs inspiration to write. It is a big flaw, that one. Anyway, happy reading!**

"It was a sad story my lady. I rather live without love then losing someone I love." Mary commented dejectedly. For all her talk about changing her life style, Mary still can't quite believe that the duke was interested in her even after last night. The explanation was simple really. Mary had very few good things happen in her entire life to believe this was possible. A duke? Never.

"Then you have much to learn my girl. It is the way of life. When the time comes for one to leave the other behind, we cherish the memories we had together. Although you may never see them again, the time you had together is what that does count. Life is a gift Mary. It is a treasure to be savored. Don't just let it lie there like a door mat." Theresa advised Mary. The girl was too young to be set in her ways. Life was just beginning for her.

"Is that what you did when you lost your husband, my lady?" Mary did not know whether this question exceeded her boundaries but the answer is always a no if you never asked. There, a progress, Mary thought philosophically.

"I still do, Mary. Robert, Damian's father was the love of my life. I remember the first time I met him as though it was just yesterday. I recognized something in him when I first laid my eyes on him and there was the attraction of course. Mary, I've been attracted to other men but once Robert was there, everything else seem to cease. He was the only man for me. I didn't know who or what he was but my fate was sealed on that moment. It sounds foolish but it happened. He was not a perfect man but I loved him with all my being. It was one of the best times in my life. I'll never trade it for anything in the world. He is gone for almost twelve years now, but never once have I loved him less." Theresa felt her heart cry for her lost but forced herself to the present.

"Mary, I believe I will have a short nap. You go on now, have some time for yourself." Theresa said feeling suddenly tired.

"It is alright, my lady. I'll wait for you here. I'll read a book." Mary didn't want to leave the dowager. She looked drained.

"Nonsense. It is too fine a day for you to be cooped up in here. And don't worry, I'll send Louisa for you once I'm awake. Take a walk, enjoy the fresh air." Theresa suggested when in real, she wanted to be alone to grief.

"As you wish, my lady. I'll see you later then." Mary left after reminding Louisa, the dowager's lady's maid to call her as soon as the dowager is awake.

Mary felt guilty for asking that question. The dowager duchess had looked so fragile earlier. Love was never easy, she supposed. Her parents were bonded only by duty and obligation, not love. Lizzie and Jane were only recently married thus it was too early too be judged. For her self, she didn't feel that kind of soul wrenching deep kind of love for anyone. She hoped not. Did she really? Just then she felt a prickle at the back of her neck. Feeling strange, Mary looked back and froze.

There he was, hands crossed, one side of him leaning against the doorway opposite to her. Mary swallowed. There was nothing to be afraid of. He was just a man. Yes, a man who made her tremble and had awakened the restlessness in her. Oh yes, there was nothing to be afraid of.

"Hello, Mary." He greeted without bothering to move.

"Good afternoon, my lord. Her grace is resting and suggested that I should take a break." Mary said without a conscious thought. The words just tripped.

"Did she now?" Damian pushed himself from the doorway and came towards her. After last night, he had wanted some time to think and decided to avoid meeting Mary but at the end, he couldn't concentrate enough in whatever he was doing, wanting badly to have a glimpse of her.

Mary felt as though she was being stalked as he came towards her. She moved back, all the while hating herself and came in contact with the wall.

"Stop. Don't come near me. Please" Mary squeaked. He just smiled and continued. He trapped her by caging both sides of her.

"Did you sleep well, Mary?" He drawled huskily. Mary's eyes widened.

"Yes." She lied.

"Liar." He countered.

Mary wondered who this enigma of a man was. Here she was, having verbal combat with the man who is comfortable with power as he was with his own clothes. She never thought this was possible.

"What do you want from me?" Mary asked desperately. She was not skilled in the games between a woman and a man. The stupid kiss was turning out to be a nightmare. Since when has anything gone smoothly in her life?

"I don't know Mary. I only know that seeing you made my day and I'm not sure I like it. You have become an obsession to me and I've no idea what to do about it. I'm still thinking where you and I fit in, Mary." Damian admitted.

His honesty gained Mary's respect. She felt a sense of humor thinking that she could understand his feelings for a certain degree. Didn't she feel the same?

"Is this a joke to you?" Damian asked frowning at her smile.

"I smiled thinking we are at the same boat, my lord." Mary explained.

"We are? I'm glad I'm not the only one then. So, what do we do now?"

"I think we should spend some time with each other. In my opinion, we are feeling like this because the unknown is always mysterious. By the end of the time, we would both be bored to death with each other and the obsession will be gone." Mary answered feeling like a champion. Here was a logical solution. He would be too disinterested with her even at the end of the first hour. And everything will be alright in the world. Mary was too busy gloating to notice that her care free smile and the mischievous look in her eyes made her look like a nymph and had a devastating effect on Damian. He had to take deep breaths to concentrate on her.

"Yes, it is a wise solution." Damian croaked out. He cleared his throat feeling flushed. He hoped she didn't notice it.

"We will meet here later for a stroll in the garden after my mother retires then. I do not want to interrupt the time between you and my mother." Damian said feeling his self back. Almost.

"That will be great." Mary agreed knowing full well this would be the only walk she will be taking with him. One late night can be tolerated.

"And to seal the agreement…." Damian kissed her long and sweet before stepping back. He winked and walked towards his study with purposeful strides.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: My next chapter may take a while longer to be posted as I'm having my exams next week. Wish me luck and enjoy reading. Your support to this story means a lot to me.**

Mary's heart thudded as she waited for the duke. She barely could eat earlier anticipating tonight's walk. No matter how logical she tried to be, repeating to her self that it was just a walk, her heart insisted on pounding hard. She suspected she may just die of heart attack. Wonderful.

She heard his footsteps and was honest enough to agree that she wanted to bolt. Instead, she stood straighter like a soldier going to a war. She is a big girl, she will handle him. Oh god, here he comes.

"Good evening, Mary." Damian greeted her with a solemn face but amused eyes. Mary tried to reply, she honestly did, but the words refused to come. She settled on a nod. That will have to do.

"Are you sure you are feeling well, Mary? We can always have this meeting at another day."

"No, I'm perfectly fine. I believe I just need some fresh air, that's all." Mary said forcefully. She didn't want to go through this anxiety attack again. It will definitely kill her and she didn't want to die just yet.

"Well, to the garden it is then." Damian said with a smile. Pity Mary, she was visibly shaking. What did she think of him? That he is going to ravish her? Well, that's not going to happen anytime soon. He took hold of her hand and held it in a way lovers will. He waited for her objection but received none. Like a small boy given a candy, he felt delighted and started walking.

Mary looked at their clasped hands. She knew it was improper but she was tired of following propriety. Besides, there was nobody else around. But little did Mary know that if she was at a calmer state of mind, she would have realized that the lock in her heart had just met the right key.

Mary looked at the beautiful stars ahead and as usual, she was impressed with them. She will never be tired of them even if she lived to be a hundred.

Damian looked at Mary and was surprised to see the wonder in her eyes. Was this all it took to make her forget her self and feel happiness? Oh Mary, you deserve more. Damian felt tenderness surge towards her and he didn't, no, he couldn't stop it. Feelings that he kept locked so tightly chose that moment to materialize. How he wished she will look at him with the same wonder. If she did only look at him, she would notice that he looked at Mary the way she looked at the stars. Did she know how much he was beginning to love her because of who she was?

Love? Where did that come from? Why was he even surprised? He should have known love is what that had lead him towards her. He never went after ladies, well except for Mary. As a rule, they came after him although he never minded them. There was no one like her who went straight to his heart and blinded his thoughts. Absolutely no one. If this was love, then it is right. He was not going to let her go, no way. He only needed proper planning to make her realize that she too loved him. If she hasn't yet, she will later. That's for sure. Keeping his declaration of love aside, for now anyway, as he could only imagine Mary's reaction if he said he loved her, he tried to make a conversation.

"Like what you see?"

Mary was brought back to earth and felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment. Truth to be told, she had forgotten he was with her.

"Yes, I always loved watching the stars. Although they are tiny, they bring so much beauty to the world at night. A time when we will all be in our own dreams and forget to appreciate their beauty. They deserved to be appreciated more you know." Realizing that she had spoke more than she intended to, Mary forced her self to shut her mouth. She did want to make him bored, didn't she? Remembering that, she continued.

"I'll choose the night compared to day light any time. They are so peaceful and mysterious. I….." She couldn't continue. He was listening to her like he actually meant it. She frowned at him.

"For my self, I'll always choose the day light. Time for some action you know. Night, I'm afraid, it only makes me think of sleep. But I guess I should make it as a habit to gaze the stars before I go to bed. You do have a point you know." Damian said amiably. How glad he was that she was not like the most of the ladies who only talked about one thing: fashion. That alone is enough to give him the creeps. His Mary had more sense then that.

"Are you making fun of me, my lord?" Mary couldn't believe he actually had an opinion on the topic she was talking about. Nobody did before.

"To what am I making fun, Mary? And it's Damian, as it is ridiculous for you to be calling me my lord after we have known each other totally in a different level." Damian was perplexed at her reaction.

"Alright Damian, you and I both know that you are not even slightly interested with the topic I'm talking, so cut it out." Mary said with her eyes glittering.

"Why wouldn't I be? And since when have you been a psychic? Can you predict the future then? Should I buy the land that I saw earlier today Mary? Will it be profitable? You should know I'm making fun of you now by the way." Damian knew what her problem was alright. She was used to be ignored and now she expected him to do the same. He needed her to know that he was not like the others and it is going to be his life mission from now on to accomplish that.

"Very funny. Do you even know what I was talking about?" Mary asked suspiciously. She was not going to believe that he had listened to what she said.

"You have a short term memory problem? It's alright, I'll refresh your mind then. We were talking about how you love to gaze the stars and how they are not appreciated as most of us, including me, prefer to sleep and how you find the night time mysterious. And then I said I preferred…."

"Alright, you were listening. I'm sorry I doubted you. It is just that people don't listen to me usually." Mary said stopping him.

"Their lose. I guess it's a shame that most people now days prefer superficiality then intellectuals. It was not like that during the renaissance period you know. True talents emerged from that era and the legacy they left us is unbeatable. They will never fail to fascinate us even in the hundreds of years to come." Damian said letting the previous issue forgotten.

Mary didn't realize the time passing by. They debated about so many things while agreeing in the least likely of things. It was when Mary yawned that they both knew it was really late.

"We should get going. It is late." Damian said regretfully.

"I had a very good time, Damian. The best in fact. Thank you." Mary said sincerely.

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, Mary. Want to argue about that?" Damian asked with a smile.

"Not today. I'll only lose and I don't like losing." Mary replied with a sleepy smile. They both walked in comfortable silence and reached the manor.

"Good night." Mary said softly before walking towards her room.

Damian waited until she reached at the entrance of her room. "Mary?" He called out.

"Yes?"

"I'll be thinking of you tonight. You will too, of me. Good night." Damian was satisfied when she looked at him with wide eyes. He stood there until she closed the door and only then did he leave.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews and your continuous support to Mary's and Damian's story. I hope you love them as much as I do. Happy reading!**

She didn't just think about him, she dreamed of him. That….that sneaky man! She couldn't even curse him properly. He made her dream alright and it was all his fault. She sincerely hoped that he too had dreams about her. Well, maybe a blurred version as it will be a nightmare otherwise. Wait a minute, a nightmare would serve him right. She bloody well hoped that he dreamed of her in magnifying proportions. There, she managed to swear at him.

Who did he think he was? He talked to her as a friend would and then at the end, he changed his tune. Was he trying to make her mad? It was just as well that she didn't see him the entire morning and afternoon. "_My lord is very busy at the moment."_ She had to hear that from the stuffy butler four times didn't she? Yes, she counted. It was more humiliating that she actually asked about his whereabouts. It was not like she wanted to see him or expected his unpredictable kisses. He did not kiss her last night by the way. She just wanted to discuss with him more topics to improve her knowledge. He had a fresh point of view.

Mary paced back and forth in the library to work off the excessive energy. She was too restless to read. What a twisted thing fate was, she couldn't help but wonder. Back home, she was always sitting and sitting, and well, sitting. But from the moment Damian came into her life, she was sure she had walked enough to make up for the time she spend sitting.

"You were looking for me?" Damian asked striding in. Four times, he knew. He should have come and seen her earlier but he wanted to know first hand how badly did she want to see him. The results were more than agreeable.

Where did he come from? She hated it when he did that. Always appearing suddenly. If she was to let her imaginations run wild, which she did, she would probably think that he was stalking her and eagerly waiting to pounce her until she begged for his mercy. She did it once but not again. Only a fool does the same mistake twice. Mary composed her face as serenely as possible hiding the thoughts of murder and mayhem and smiled calmly.

"I did, Damian. I wanted to update you about her grace's condition and thought of engaging you into a lively debate." Mary replied primly. She didn't want him thinking she was too eager to meet him.

"Is that all why you wanted to see me?" Damian asked not giving up.

"Yes. There is no other reason. Why shall there be?" _My lord, you are definitely not going to get the answer you so badly want to hear._

"You don't have to worry about up dating me. The physician reports to me too. And I find my self not in the mood to debate, Mary. I hope you don't mind." _Mary love, you don't lie well at all. You are sounding as though your vocal cords are strangled._

"I don't mind at all. Why shall I? If you will excuse me now, I have other things to do." Her pride already terribly injured, Mary tried her best to hold her head high and walk unaffected. She could have managed all that if Damian didn't pull her to him in a tight hold.

"I'm sorry, you are not excused. Do you know you have these little lights in your eyes when you have your temper?" Damian asked with a smile.

"You are wrong. I do not have a temper. I'm always even tempered. I get depressed sometimes but not angry. There is a difference if you realize." Mary explained patiently. She did not know why she felt it was vital to make him understand this piece of information. She guessed she wanted him to know that he did not know everything about her.

"Is that so? My mistake. So I can safely admit, with you being even tempered, that I purposely didn't meet you earlier knowing that you wanted to see me. Four times as I recall. I'm also willing to admit that I find it, in a very egoistical way of manner, that I'm very flattered to know that you think about me often. Maybe even dream about me from time to time." Something in her manner made Damian want to goad her. She clenched her fist but still said nothing. Her eyes were the only thing that gave away her temper.

"Mary, you really make it easy for me to confess as you are even tempered and all. I wish more people were like you. Quiet and unassuming. Very low maintenance." Damian continued ignoring her flushed face and narrowed eyes now. Good. He wanted her to express her feelings. Did she ever get a chance to show her feelings or her sainted family even robbed her of that? Repressing her feelings was only doing more harm than good to her.

"You…..You…-Baboon! How dare you? You knew I wanted to see you and yet you….! You find it flattering did you? What am I to you, Damian? Did you even care for me or was it just an act? Let me go Damian Hamilton! Now, before I say something I shouldn't." Mary exploded. His words stung. Was she just an amusement to him? She gripped his collar so tight that it should have been choking him. He achieved his goal alright. She was finally mad.

"Just because my family treats me like a baggage, you don't have the right to treat me the same. No sir, no you don't. Yes, I have always been a wallflower but I won't let you trample me because your kisses make me feel alive even though I know no other man will make me feel the same. I've had it enough! I'm not that worthless. I'm not, Damian! I won't take this from you! Duke or no Duke." The words caught her off guard. She didn't mean to say them. They stood staring at each other. Damian, with his hooded eyes, and Mary, with a stricken expression.

As if after shock, her body began to tremble and hot tears flowed. Mary covered her face and her body shook with wrenching sobs. What was happening to her? Why didn't she keep her mouth shut like she always did? Because she couldn't. Not to someone who mattered to her a great deal in such a short time.

Damian held her tightly in his arms all the while soothing her. He was shocked. He only wanted to show her that it was alright to show temper once in a while. He never expected this.

"Mary love, hush now. You are not worthless. Those who thought so are a thousand kinds of fool." Damian tried with his own heart clenching tightly for her. He rocked her gently as her body was cold and clammy. She looked so pale.

"Damian, I thought you as my friend because you listened and never judged me. Nobody did before. They thought I was an eccentric. Until you came. You changed my life. You are the best thing in my life. Please don't make it the worse. I can't take it if you used me for fun. I'm not that strong. I'll break. I don't want to go back into the dark hole, Damian." Mary said with glazed eyes.

"You won't, Mary. I just wanted to show you that you can be angry when you want to. Keeping things to yourself will only destroy you one day although I wonder who in the world you could have talked too when they behaved like some pompous ass . I thank god that you are not broken and bitter Mary. Love, you are one of the strongest person I know and I don't admit such things easily." Damian lifted her up easily and started walking.

"What are you doing Damian? Put me down. The others may see." Mary objected. Funny how she was not angry or embarrassed of her emotional outburst with Damian. She felt relieved it was him and not anyone else. After a very long time, she felt herself breathing without the usual constriction in her chest. It was a glorious feeling to be able to breathe freely at last.

"I'm taking care of you, Mary." Damian answered simply.

...

He laid her gently to the bed, ordering her to be still before he dashed out. He came back with a bowl of hot water and a clean cloth. He sat next to her on the bedside table and wiped her swollen face gently. Tears began to flow again as Mary was amazed at his tenderness. Damian. That was all she could think about. He did not say a word. After a moment, he went out back and returned with a bowl of soup and hot garlic breads. He made her sit and thankfully, allowed Mary to eat it by herself. She couldn't stand it if he spoon fed her like a child. He took a piece of the garlic bread for himself. After her meal, she continued staring at the empty bowl. She didn't know what to say. She slowly lifted her head up. He was looking at her with masked emotions. She couldn't tell what he was feeling or thinking.

"Damian, I…." Mary started but stopped. She didn't have a prayer of what she was going to say but she had to try, for after all he did.

"Mary, words are not necessary. Sometimes, things go way deeper." Damian said stopping her. Mary nodded understanding.

"I haven't cried for years and now I can't seem to stop." Mary stated lamely at last.

"Everyone is due to a breakdown once in a while. No harm done." Damian assured her.

"Do you weep too?" The picture of Damian weeping was so funny that laughter escaped her.

"I'm sure it is a nice picture, but no, I don't. I prefer to get roaring drunk. Male ego." Damian answered attempting humor. He was sure the image of her like a broken angel will stay in his mind for the next little while. He didn't want to think about it yet or he will have a hard time restraining himself from saying something that will embarrass the both of them.

"Are you real?" She just had to ask that question out.

"What?"

"You seem too good to be true, Damian. You take care of me and you understand me so well. I'm trying to convince my self that I'm not dead and gone to heaven."

Damian laughed at that. She was emotionally washed up and yet she could think of such a statement. That was Mary to you.

"I have my vices too although I hope I don't have to show it to you anytime soon. Haven't I shown you already? Well, there is always a next time." Damian replied light heartedly.

"Maybe I'm just blind to them as your virtues supersede your faults. I'll keep my eyes wide open next time, Damian." Mary too tried to joke. He looked like he needed that very badly. Poor Damian, left alone with a hysterical female.

"Yes, ma'am. You should rest now. Do you want me to bring any books from the library?"

"No, thank you. The books won't miss me for a day." Mary was surprised to find her self passing the opportunity. She was changing she supposed.

"Damian?" She called him softly.

"Yes, Mary? Do you need anything else?"

"What are we exactly?" Mary asked.

Damian looked levelly into her eyes. He knew what she was asking. She was not prepared for his declaration of love yet. She needed to figure that out by her self first. Right now, she thought him as her guardian angel probably. That will not do. He didn't want her falling for him for the wrong reasons.

"Friends, Mary. Good friends. I'll leave now. Take a good rest. I'll tell mother you are not feeling well and I don't want to see you walking around till tomorrow. " He gave her a friendly peck and left. This time, it was he who missed the longing in Mary's eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

_A/N: A special thanks to CBgurl22 and all the others who have reviewed, my source of inspiration._

Damian stared at the plastered ceiling with its intricate designs. The clock indicated it was one in the morning. He had long since given up his sleep as her eyes haunted him and the agony in them ripped his heart. Mentally he knew he did what was best for her but emotionally, helpless was what he felt. He wished he could take her into his arms and say he was there to love and cherish her. To tell he was there for her till the end. But he bloody well couldn't now did he? She will only close up not believing and he was not prepared to go back to square one. They were way beyond that.

Impatient, Damian pushed himself up and walked blindly towards her room needing to see her. He opened the door silently not wanting to awaken and frighten her to death. Thankfully she was sound asleep. He sat at the stool beside the bed and stared at her a long minute. A single candle lit the room and it was enough for Damian to memorize her features. In her sleep, Mary still managed to look lost. He wondered how long will it take for her to find her way back. He was there to guide her.

Before he could think better of it, he laid his hand on her cool cheek. She rubbed her cheek at the warmth of his palm and gave a sigh. Unable to control himself, Damian replaced his palm with his lips. He continued kissing her till he reached her jaw line and knowing he took more advantage than he should have, Damian stopped reluctantly. Mary would not appreciate it and like a long lost memory, he remembered a poem he read long ago before Mary came into his life. He didn't understand them then but it was all he could feel now. He spoke the words barely in a whisper to the still sleeping Mary.

_Although I conquer all the earth,_

_Yet for me there is only one city. _

_In that city there is for me only one house;_

_And in that house, one room only;_

_And in that room, a bed._

_And one woman sleeps there_

_The shining joy and jewel of all my kingdom._

At the end of the sentence, Mary opened her eyes feeling warm all over and looked straight into Damian. She smiled sleepily sure it was a dream as usual. A sweet one. He looked at her with his face alive with love just the way she always wished for. It was her dream and since she wasted her first dream of Damian, she was going to make the best of it this time around. Mary cupped his face, pulling him closer to her. He frowned slightly and all was lost when she finally laid her lips on his. She took as she longed to take and gave as much as she wanted to give. Her fingers threaded through his thick hair and she savored the heady taste of aphrodisiac. After what seems like an eternity, she gently ended the kiss and looked into his glazed eyes.

"You took your time coming into my dreams but the wait was worth it. Good night, my midnight lover." Mary whispered and slept with a smile on her face.

...

Mary thought it was a day for revelations as she sat twisting her swing round and around. First, she loved dreams because nobody had to know what she dreamed of and her dream last night topped the events yesterday. The dream was almost too real and it was wonderful. This time it was she who was the aggressor. Nobody would think she had it in her of course but that did not matter, they did not need to know. She hoped she dreamed them everyday.

The second, which was far more important, she realized that the obsession she had towards Damian's ceased and was instead replaced by love. In her opinion, the later was worse. That was a mistake only an idiot like her can afford to make. It was barely twenty four hours since he told her they were just good friends and she was already pledging her undying love. But for heaven's sake, how could she not fall in love with him? In her estimation, a man who saw a woman for what was inside rather than judging her from her looks alone was a man in the truest sense. Also add the fact that he has been very kind to her since day one.

Really, what could she do? She never expected to be in love. It caught her unaware and the consequence to love someone, especially somebody like Damian, was always too high. Poets like Lord Byron and Shakespeare knew what they were talking about, she guessed. Love is the key to misery. It opened room for feelings you never knew existed to rush and take you of your feet. When you are comfortable with the feelings, reality came crashing in and you get yourself a heart break. Like the lovers she saw in the play. In her case, Damian was a duke and he was therefore expected to marry someone equal to his standard and position. The daughter of another duke she supposed. Good for who ever she was. Not.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, looking at the ground, she seriously wished she was impulsive and daring as Lizzie. Being Lizzie, she would probably wait for him and when he arrived, she will stalk him just for the sheer hell of it, hoping to make him nervous. Then, with her eyes narrowed, she would probably give him an indulgent smile and demand him to love and marry her ignoring the dictates of society. And, dreams were dreams because in reality, it was a different matter altogether. In this universe, Mary would just have to tie her love in a very tight lock, as if she didn't already, and pretend she was satisfied and comfortable with her decision. She was after all, the master of pretension. Not funny.

Mary almost fell to the ground when somebody clasped her shoulders from the back. The swing untwisted itself and she let out an undignified screech.

"Why am I even surprised, Damian?" Mary asked trying to control her racing heart beat. That man will one day not only be the cause of her heartbreak but her death too, she was sure of it.

"Hold on Mary, I'm afraid you have to repeat your words. My ears are still ringing." Damian joked.

"Ha ha…., what are you doing here anyway? Don't you have any work to do?" Mary didn't believe that he could have accumulated this vast amount of wealth by being idle, unless he was into smuggling. Oh dear.

"Damian, you… you are not into any business that is against the law are you?" Mary asked feeling slightly sick.

"Mary, I have to kill you now as you have managed to find my secret. Which is the method of your choice? Strangulation or a gun shot?" Damian asked enjoying himself. Mary looked better than yesterday and there was a glint in her eye that he could not comprehend. He itched to ask whether she remembered last night at all. He hoped she did.

"Aren't you full of jokes today? Unfortunate for you, I'm not." Mary stood up from her swing. She was more in control when she stood as although she didn't want to admit it, she was quite intimidated with Damian looming over her.

"I'm not being idle. I need to rest my brains once in a while or they will fry. Did you sleep well?" He asked as innocently as possible walking along with her.

Mary stopped in her tracks and turned her head slowly towards Damian. He could not possibly know she dreamed of him in that way did he? It was just a question Mary, you don't have to think to death about it.

"I believe I did." Mary answered. "Why?" She couldn't help that.

"Nothing. I slept the same as you did. Peacefully." Damian added helpfully.

"Good for you. Sleeping is very important." A good topic Mary. You should talk about vegetables next. He would love it.

"Sure it does. You can't dream if you don't sleep now do you?" Damian continued with a tongue in his cheek.

"Are you trying to tell me something, Damian? Because I don't understand where is this topic heading." Please let last night be a dream, Mary prayed fervently. She didn't want to embarrass herself once again.

"You don't? Too bad. I guess we shall continue this topic another time then. I'm going to start my journey to Ireland in an hour. I'll probably be back after a fortnight or so depending on the circumstances." Damian informed.

"Ireland? An hour? Why are you just telling me?" Mary demanded. He was telling her he was going to be unavailable for two long weeks in his oh-so-calm tone. Didn't he know that she was going to miss him? He was her friend and yes, the love of her life. Well, not that dramatic, of course. Coming back to the point, if he only had bothered to tell her earlier, she would have been more prepared.

"I'm telling you now aren't I? Mary, I'm not accustomed of explaining myself and my whereabouts to anyone." Damian explained patiently.

"You got yourself a friend now, so you better get use to it Damian." Not explain himself to anyone indeed. What rubbish.

"I have no idea what has gotten into you. Anyway, the Greenfield's are having a ball at the end of the month. I should be here by then. You will accompany me to their ball. Their's are one of the very best ball in whole England." Damian told her not realizing Mary was standing very rigid.

"I will accompany you? Since when?" How could he be so high handed? He didn't even bother to ask her. She hated balls anyway. How could he not know? Fine, she will spell it out to him.

"Damian, I can't accompany you, I'm sorry. Furthermore, I don't like balls and prefer to spend my evening with other profitable things." Many things are profitable compared to watching other ladies flaunt their charms on Damian. He was, after all, a hell of a catch. Some duke's daughter remember?

"You can't always have what you want Mary. I'll ask mother to help you find the appropriate dress as I doubt you would have brought anything that is suitable. Not a problem." Damian assured her. What was wrong with Mary? Why was she taking everything he said offensively?

"Damian, I hate balls because I'm a certified wallflower. I never once was asked for a dance besides my father and brothers in law. You need a lady who can socialize well beside you on that night as you said yourself that it is a superb ball and obviously everyone in position will be there. You need to create a good impression and bringing me will just be the opposite. I don't have to tell you all this. You know that by yourself. But I appreciate the thought. Have a good trip." Mary finished feeling matured for once. Not a nice feeling, she discovered. But then, doing the right thing was often not very nice.

"What do you take me for, Mary? What exactly?" Damian asked with temper, gripping her arm in a painful hold. Didn't she still get it? That he was different? That she was everything to him and to hell with the others?

"What do you mean? You are my friend and I want what's best for you." _I wish you were more than that Damian but that's a fool's dream._

"We will both go to the ball, Mary. There will be no more discussion about this." Damian said in a tone of finality. Mary opened her mouth but Damian was quicker. He ravaged her mouth and stroked her body possessively. She was his and that was all he cared about.

Good friends? Mary thought. Did he treat all his good friends with a soul shattering kiss? Damian looked at her reddened cheeks and swollen lips. Damn it! How could he lose his control just like that? He was supposed to be more patient with her. What will she think of him now? Very stupid of him.

"Damian, I love you." Mary blurted out in the heat of the moment.

"What?" Damian asked wanting to hear her say the words again.

"I…God, it was nothing. Slip of tongue. That's all. You should start leaving or you will be late." Mary tried to push him but to no avail.

"_Although I conquer all the earth,_

_Yet for me there is only one city. _

_In that city there is for me only one house;_

_And in that house, one room only;_

_And in that room, a bed._

_And one woman sleeps there_

_The shining joy and jewel of all my kingdom_." Damian repeated with smoldering eyes. By now, he was too tired to care whether it was yet another mistake. Mary stopped her struggles.

"It was not a dream was it?" She asked softly. Damian shook his head slowly. Mary laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes for a moment. What was she supposed to do now? Still pretend to be blind and deaf to the feelings that insisted on coming her way?

"You will tell me the words again, Mary but on your own. I'll not force you. We need the time and distance Mary. I'll not change my mind but I'm hoping you will." Mary heard him saying. She with drawed herself from him feeling conflicted. Why must he make it complicated? She was not the kind of girl who can shower love towards another. For god's sake, she can't even speak out her feelings usually. Keeping it tight was her forth.

"What are you telling me Damian?" She asked forlornly.

"I'm telling you I love you and I know that you do. But unlike you, I'm willing to take the dice and roll. Life comes with no guarantee, Mary. Think about it while you miss me. Look at the stars and know that I shall be looking at them too, thinking of you. Loving you. You will be the last thing that I think about before I sleep and the first when I rise." He gave her one hard kiss and left Mary feeling staggered.


	13. Chapter 13

_A/N: A short update. To the readers out there who have read and reviewed, you guys rock my world!_

A week later in Ireland, Damian looked at the crashing of the waves against the sharp edged rocks from the cliff. The storm within him raged the same. He missed her soft voice and her shy smile. He missed her calm eyes and welcoming presence. Her caustic remarks. Hell, what didn't he miss about her? The need for her was like a thirst that was not satiated. He doubted it could ever be. He closed his eyes in a desperate attempt to control his emotions. But she still ruled his thoughts.

_Mary, if you can somehow know what I think now, know that I need you to love me. Don't push what we have away love .Open your heart. Know that you are the only one for me and no one else._

_**Back in England….**_

It rained heavily outside with the skies dark and gloomy, mirroring Mary's mood perfectly. Mary gave a distressed sigh and sat near the fireplace with a cup of tea. Did it rain this heavily in Ireland? She prayed that it didn't and if it did, please let him be indoors. It has been a week since she last saw him and she was miserable. Was it possible to miss a person very much? Where you expected every letter to come from him or expected him to walk in at odd moments?

Every time she thought about their conversation before he left, Mary's mind blanked and her heart clenched tight. She was without a direction not knowing what to decide. She yearned to say yes and be with him but she was terrified of making a mistake. She couldn't stand it if one day he woke up and realized he had settled for someone that is less. Her.

"Mary?" She heard the dowager call. Blinking back unshed tears, she turned back and smiled. She immediately went to help the dowager who could walk with the aid of a walking stick now.

"I thought you were still resting, my lady. It is raining heavily outside and it looks like there is nothing much that we can do. I didn't expect it to rain today." In the fire light, the dowager looked like one of the other worldly being. Her skin seemed to glow with her hair red as fire.

"The weather in Devon is always unpredictable, Mary. You will get used to it. I will like to have a cup of tea too, if you don't mind."

Theresa looked at Mary and shook her head inwardly. Since her son went to Ireland, Mary was slowly with drawing herself into her own inner shell. Oh she was amiable as ever, the perfect companion, but her eyes showed different. They never lie. If she thought nobody else could see her sadness, Mary was wrong. Theresa had done waiting for Mary to talk to her. She will talk to her today even if she had to tie her down. She waited for Mary to settle down. Theresa gave her a small smile and sipped her tea.

"Mary, I'm not getting any younger and so is Damian. As a mother, I believe he will only be happy after he has his own family. Do you find fault in that?" Theresa asked watching Mary closely.

"No, you have the right to feel as you do. He is, after all, your son, my lady." Mary answered not looking at the dowager. Here comes the part where the dowager will probably say some duke's daughter will suit him fine. Mary braced herself.

"I'm glad you agree. Then why in the world are you taking a long time to say yes, Mary?"

"I'm sorry? I don't understand what…." Mary began.

"Stop avoiding, Mary. It is high time we discussed about this. I have to be dead and buried to not to notice how my son and you are in love with each other. Why make it difficult? Life is unpredictable, you can never know what happens tomorrow. Why are you wasting time?" Theresa asked firmly.

"It is not as easy as you think it is, your grace. Yes, I love Damian and he says he loves me too. But for how long? He is everything to me suddenly. He…he overwhelms me. How could he be so in such a short time? I can't help feeling the way I do. I don't deserve him, my lady. That's the truth." Mary answered and stood up pacing. She needed air.

"You don't deserve him? Where do you go off thinking like that? I didn't raise my child to be such a shallow person. He was thought to see the person within."

"Yes, that is exactly what I meant. He is so good that he don't deserve somebody like me. A person who is depressed and repressed. I can't help being the way I'm. It seems to me that I have always been like this since the day I can remember, my lady."

"And Damian can't help from falling for you the same way you can't help being yourself. I know my son, Mary. I will also say that he could not have selected a better person than you to fall for. It is a shame that you don't think so yourself." Theresa finished. Thunder slashed outside as if to deepen the impact.

Mary looked at the dowager speechless. It struck deep.

"I know my lady. I have always thought of it that way myself. Now if you will excuse me." Mary said, cooler than an ice and tried to walk away.

"Child, I have come to love you and that is why I feel I have the rights on you too. Be sure that I never meant to hurt you and if I did, I'll like to apologize for hurting you but not for saying what I said. Somebody needed to tell you that. Mary, open your heart without reservations. That is the key to true love. Follow your heart for once. The heart knows what you need best." Theresa said kindly.

In her room, Mary stood near the window looking straight at the heavy down pour. She placed a hand on the window.

"Damian, I need you. Come back home soon."


	14. Chapter 14

_A/N: Happy reading! Sorry for any grammatical errors, tried my best to avoid them._

"Are you going to the ball, Mary?" Theresa asked Mary who was absorbed in her cross stitching.

"Hmmm….Just a moment, my lady." Mary replied vaguely.

"Yes? My lady, I hope you don't mind repeating the question?" Mary asked with a tiny smile. Lately, Mary had sought refuge from her unstable emotions in cross stitching as they helped her concentrate and forget a lot of things that she didn't want to think about. When she tried to read, each word brought Damian to memory and that was not helping. Some would say she was just running away, which she was, but thinking about it didn't help either. Hence the cross stitching. And if she may say so herself, her work was not bad.

"Are you going to the ball?" Theresa repeated. Mary didn't have a choice actually. It was for courtesy's sake that Theresa asked.

"No, I am not, my lady. Are you?" Her mind was made up all right. She had successfully ignored any details concerning the ball in the past week and will continue to do so. She was not going unless somebody tied and forcefully dragged her. She was prepared to fight if it came down to that. She was not planning on embarrassing herself.

"I am not going, Mary. My leg has not fully recovered and my physician will have heart palpitations if he finds out I am going out and about. I have a dress for you that will suit you fine for the ball. Mary, please call Louisa."

"Dress for me? But I am not going, so that does not matter. My lady…"

"Please call Louisa, Mary. Thank you." Theresa gently cut in.

Mary mouthed like a guppy fish. In the end, she went searching for Louisa. Both mother and son had the same stubborn streak. If they wanted something, they charged at it like a bull, ignoring the innocent by standers such as her. So what if they got trampled on the way.

"Louisa, her grace is looking for you." Mary bitted out.

"Mary, are you alright? You are red all over." Louisa, the dowager's lady's maid asked, perplexed. Mary looked very agitated.

"I do not want to go to the ball. They can't make me." Mary said resolutely.

"They? Who? And what ball?"

"The dowager and the duke. They are making my life chaotic. They are ordering me to go to the Greenfield's ball." Mary said dragging Louisa along.

"That ball? Are you out of your mind Mary? Do you know how many of us would like to be in your shoes? There will be many people and god, they have the music, the food, the people, all in first class."

"That is exactly why I don't want to go. You are more than welcomed to be in my shoes, Louisa." Mary silenced herself as they reached the dowager's room.

"There you are, Louisa. Please hand me the white dress which I told you to keep aside." Theresa knew Mary was fuming but that girl needed a firm hand on this.

Mary didn't bother to open her mouth. What was the point? She saved her arguments for later.

"Yes, Louisa. That's the one. It will suit Mary well wouldn't it? A slight alteration near the hem and the waist will do. Mary, look here. Do you like it?"

Mary was awestruck with the dress. The dress was…..beautiful. Yes, that is right, beautiful. The dress, in sheer white looked so soft with its sleeves fashioned in the style of leaves. The neckline of the dress was cut in a diamond shape with sparkling silver stones decorating them to perfection. The dress was fit for a queen.

"Mary, what do you think?" Theresa asked smiling. Mary's eyes were wide with disbelief.

"The dress is beautiful. Is it yours, my lady?"

"Yes, it was mine and now yours. I didn't wear it though as I had it made just before my little accident. It was meant for you."

"I can't wear this dress, my lady. I'm sorry. This dress is too exquisite for me and furthermore, I'm not going to the ball." Mary started lining up her points for the argument ahead.

Theresa sighed with exasperation.

"Mary, can't you just agree without arguing for a change? Fine, you don't want to go, that is up to you. You are not a child for me to threaten. But if you decide to go, the dress is yours. Fair enough?" Theresa asked with a sigh.

Mary narrowed her eyes in suspicion. The dowager giving in easily? Something was not right.

"That is all?" Mary asked with doubt.

"Yes. Do you want me to change my mind?"

"No, I really appreciate the fact that you didn't push me, my lady." Mary replied cautiously. She was not going to argue and turn the tide.

"Are you done with your cross stitching? I am surprised that you are not hounded by a head ache yet. Maybe later. I for one, can never sew decently. My governess told me I had as much concentration as a fly when it comes to any kind of needlework." Theresa talked changing the subject while mentally deciding the accessories Mary needed.

"I find cross stitching a temporary stress reliever. Funny, I never thought it as such before, my lady."

"Well, we can never know what we are going to love or hate next. Look at me, going on and on, keeping you away from your work. I'll be with Louisa for a while. I have been neglecting certain duties of mine since the accident. No, you don't have to come with me Mary because I'll only end up talking to you and not finishing my work." The dowager reached the door and looked at Mary with a sparkle in her eyes. Mary was back to her cross stitching.

"Oh Mary?" Theresa waited until Mary looked up with a frown.

"Yes, my lady?" She asked eager to continue her cross stitching.

"Damian will be back any minute now. The butler informed me during breakfast and I forgot that little detail. Old age is catching up on me, I suppose. See you later, dear." Feeling satisfied at her parting speech, Theresa gave Mary an easy smile and walked away with her usual grace.

Ignoring the pounding of her heart on that little bit of news, Mary forced herself to cross stitch. She was in control of herself, she repeated to herself again and again. She only managed to prick her finger.

"Ouch!" Frustrated, Mary kept her work aside and looked at it with disgust. Cross stitching did not serve to be a great stress reliever after all. Flustered to the core, Mary went to the window to let the cool air to calm her. Of course she wanted to see him, how could she not? But what should she say to him? Would he have changed his mind? Please god, anything but that. That thought plagued her to death. She placed her right hand on her racing heart beat, hoping to soothe them. Her heart, she realized, alive now, belonged to him.

Just like a dream, he appeared on the ground within her view. He was still saddled on his horse. Irrationally, Mary thought of knights and princesses. She shook her head to clear them off and rubbed her eyes to make sure she was not hallucinating. Just then, he looked at her and time seemed to stop. His gaze alone pulled at her sharply. It could have been only the both of them in the entire world for all they cared. He controlled his horse all the while not taking his eyes from her, looking like a warrior about to siege a castle. She stood there paralyzed and the tremors that ran through her rocked her. Many unspoken words passed through them, shaking the both of them.

Mary pushed herself to break their gaze and moved away from the window. She leaned against the wall and took deep breaths. She wanted to run down and give him a welcoming hug but she checked herself. She was not used to showing affection to anyone before, so why try now? She wouldn't be good at it in any case. After a moment, she went back to the window knowing he would not be there.

He was there, waiting for her.

Without giving a thought, Mary ran down for him. He lifted her up the moment she reached him and kissed her greedily. Loose tendrils escaped the confinements of her hair. Her lips were deliciously bruised and her heated face in the cool air was a beautiful contradiction.

"Tell me you missed me." Damian demanded, gripping her shoulders.

"I missed you, Damian. Very much." Mary said with her heart in her eyes. She couldn't stop touching him. Couldn't show affection now did she?

"Aren't you going to ask me if I missed you?" Damian asked unable to take his eyes of her. She came to him. That was all it mattered.

"I know you did although admittedly I was not that sure at first. I was afraid you might change your mind about us."

"I didn't."

"I'm new at this Damian. I don't know what is expected. Are you sure that you want to be with the likes of me? I mean I know…." Mary trailed off.

"Mary, I have a favor to ask you. Be quiet and stop thinking for a while. I'm done explaining." Damian felt his spirits soar high up. He was not going to let her take her words back. He kissed her once again when she looked like she wanted to argue. His Mary could argue to death. Hopefully not his.


	15. Chapter 15

_A/N: This chapter is dedicated to my dearest cousin sister and _CBgurl22_. Thank you again for those who have reviewed, giving me the tremendous support to continue this story when i began to have second thoughts._

"I'm not going and that's that, Damian. No, don't nod your head as though you agree with me as I very well know that you don't." Mary knew that if anything, she was going to explode any moment soon. It was barely 24 hours since he arrived and here he was already asking her about the blasted ball. If he only knew how she was beginning to hate that ball.

"What do you want me to say? I say no, you argue, I say yes, you argue. Believe me when I say there are better topics for you to argue about." Damian said pretending to be harassed. They both knew that the decision was made and it was irrelevant to argue, but he was willing to entertain her.

"You are making fun of me now aren't you? How sweet and understanding of you, Damian. I'm not going to waste my time talking to you if you are just going to stand there and pretending to listen to me_. _And, oh yes, please don't make a fool of yourself by waiting for me. I will not come." Mary warned him once again.

"I'll be waiting regardless. That's my decision. What you chose to do about it is up to you." Damian said with a lift of his eyebrow.

"You don't take no for an answer do you? You are worse than the dowager. At least she is willing to give in once in a while. Now you Damian, you are a different kettle altogether. You can wait as long as you like and I'll probably laugh, hear that, laugh, looking at you. So enjoy the exercise. I'm going to meet the dowager now." Mary said with a lift of her chin.

"Mary, come here." Damian drawled out. If she was not careful, her nose may be stuck up that high for a long time.

"Why should I?" Mary asked him with narrowed eyes.

"Because you didn't kiss me today yet. Want any more explanation than that?" A devil-may-care smile appeared.

Mary blushed to the roots of her hair this time. He really didn't have the slightest reservation in speaking out his thoughts, although some of them are not supposed to be talked about in polite company. She loved it, it was refreshing. But she was not going to tell him that and make his already large head to enlarge. She walked towards him with a speed that she did not know she possessed and gave him a light kiss on his lips.

"That is all you get. I am quite irritated with you now." She told him not looking in the eyes.

"Is that so? Good, you will give me a heartier kiss later then when I sweep you off your feet later in the ball. I can settle for that." She was such an innocent, his Mary. He doubted he could have tolerated with coyness. Thank god he didn't have to find out.

"You are so full of yourself, Damian. Keep dreaming." Mary replied with a sarcastic smile. With him, she didn't have to worry about saying the wrong words. She could be herself. For the first time in her life, she was happy for being herself.

"Want to share the thought?" Mary had gone back to her other dimension, Damian thought resignedly.

"I'll think about it. Don't wait up for me, Damian." Mary headed to the sitting room with a smile. He was about to learn that no one pushed the new Mary Bennett_._

_..._

Mary's heart was doing a silent tap dance as time passed by. There was this clenching in her stomach that could only be nerves. Nerves for what she didn't know. She had already decided not to go to the ball so the ball was not to be factorized for her current state. Somebody knocked interrupting her thoughts.

"His grace is waiting for you in the parlor, Miss Bennett. He requests your presence." Ford, the butler informed.

"Please tell him I appreciate it very much but I'm not coming. Please ask him to go on and I sincerely hope he has a great evening." Mary closed her door with that, not waiting for a reply. Her stomach clenched tighter.

After a few minutes, her door was knocked again. Mary gave a strangled sound. She opened the door with a smile on her face.

"His grace thanks you a lot for your appreciation but nevertheless expects you to make your appearance. His is not going to budge from his place until you do." Ford said, his expression grave.

"Thank you. I'll consider that." Mary replied not bothering to smile now. She went to her bed and plopped herself. He could wait for eons for all she cared about. Her resolve only lasted three minutes, if anyone was counting. Mary was fit for murder by the end of it.

She was going to kill him! He knew she couldn't hold on. She was going to get back to him. So much for being a new Mary Bennett. She gave a hard knock at the dowager's door. She found Louisa opening it.

"Here you are, Mary. We were worried you are going to take your time coming here. Hurry, we have a lot of things to do." Louisa muttered dragging Mary along.

"What do you mean buy you knew I was going to come all along?" Mary asked shocked, not knowing what to feel.

"As if you were going to do otherwise. Now, we should dress you first." Louisa answered already thinking of much important things.

...

Mary looked at herself in the mirror slowly, high in anticipation. She let out a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding. She looked like herself but there were subtle changes nevertheless. Where, she couldn't pin point. To compliment the dress, the dowager chose diamond earrings and Mary was more concerned of its value than the beauty of it. She was dressed as pretty as she could but there was still a hollow deep down in her gut. She tried her best to be happy but it was a wasted effort. Not saying anything, Mary turned and faced the dowager.

"Child, don't look so gloomy. It is not that bad. The ball is nothing short of perfect. Mary, you look so beautiful. Don't you think so, Louisa?" Theresa asked at the same time wondering why Mary didn't look happy. Theresa concluded it was nerves. After all, it was her first ball with Damian.

"Mary is beautiful, very much so, your grace. She is going to be a smash tonight." Louisa said serenely unaware of the tension, much too pleased with her effort.

"Mary," Theresa called out, taking hold of Mary's hands. "Let your self go and enjoy the ball. It will be worth your while. Now, give me a smile, yes that is a good girl. Go sweep my son of his feet." Theresa finished with a smile.

Damian poured a drink to amuse himself while waiting for Mary. He didn't doubt a minute that she will not come to the ball. He was going to teach her to enjoy herself during the ball. He already loved the thought of it.

"Damian?" Called out a hesitant voice. He turned too quickly and the world slid away. Where was this jewel been hiding for so long? She looked too exquisite and unreachable.

Her thick brown hair was let freely with only a white rose clipped at the side. Her cool eyes were softer somehow, her pale skin luminous.

Mary saw something flare in Damian's eyes. He looked as if he was looking at her for the first time, seeing her anew. If it was any other woman, she would have been highly flattered with Damian's reaction but Mary, well she was always odd, only felt the hollow in her expand. What was wrong with her?

"Is there any point in me telling you that you are beautiful? There are no words to do you justice, Mary." Damian told in a slightly husky voice. He placed her hand on his arm and ushered her out before he acted like a fool.

"Mary, why are you silent? Do you want to go back?" Damian asked frowning. She was being uncharacteristically silent through out the journey and she refused to look at him. Did she hate the ball that badly? Well, she should get use to it as as a duchess, she could not avoid balls for forever. But he will try to reduce their attendance as he sensed Mary's reluctance. It was all about compromise, wasn't it?

"I'm just nervous, Damian. That's all."_ I didn't expect you too to push me around and be mesmerized only when I'm decorated._

"I'm there for you, Mary. I am not going to let anybody to hurt or insult you. Look at me, I love you and I'll do my best to protect you." Damian told her looking at her levelly.

"Don't worry, Damian. I will feel better in a while." Mary said, giving him a false assurance that she didn't feel. How could she when she could hardly even breathe? Now she knew what was wrong and tears threatened to fall. Although the dowager and Damian both loved her, they didn't hesitate a moment to push her just exactly like her family. Admittedly their reasons were for a good cause, but she could not bring herself to appreciate it. Was she such a weak character? She clenched her fist and looked out, dragging in a desperate breath. She just needed to calm down, that's all. Fortunately, Damian seemed to be preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice her distress.

To Mary's amazement, the ball was a huge crush of people as the Season was in it's full swing.. Threading through the crowd, gripping Damian's arm tightly, Mary tried to ignore the looks cast on her by the females in the ball. It was not an easy feat. Some were openly snickering, while the others looked at her with a mild curiosity. But their message was the same; she did not belong with them. With Damian, it was different entirely. He was treated with the up most respect and charm that if they would have been alone, Mary would have teased Damian about it. Damian was not just a title holder, but the title became him.

"Damian?" Mary called out, driven by necessity. After an hour or so being introduced briefly to many people attending the ball, she couldn't help but notice Damian's stiff introduction of her as if she was not linked to him at all in any manner. She tried to convince herself that Damian had a lot of things in his mind but the explanations fell flat to her own ears.

"Yes?" Damian asked with no expression. To the outer world, he was a duke and he didn't let his personal life to be an open book. The tender moments between him and Mary was theirs alone.

"I….It is alright." Mary finished lamely after looking at his stoic expression. Why was he so set to ignore her? The moment they reached their destination, it was as if Damian became a different person altogether. Inches by inches, his posture and expression changed. From the gentle lover she knew first hand, he became the aloof and reserved Duke Of Hemingway, even to her. Where was her Damian? Was the duke ashamed of her now? Didn't she say that she didn't want to come?

"We will dance in a minute, Mary. Do you want a drink?" Damian asked with none of the warmth that was there before. In his thoughts though, he could not wait to dance with her, their very first dance. She will never be a wall flower anymore. He was there for her now.

"I…, no, Damian, can we please go outside? I need to talk to you." Mary asked him with a brave front although feeling jittery inside. She couldn't go on. The ball, she could have tolerated, but not Damian's behavior. She felt too needy and insecure without his usual self.

"Can't it wait?"

"I am afraid not." Mary replied, her disappointment growing.

Damian held her hand and fought the crowd once again. After a long search, they managed to find a spot in the garden that was protected by the ferns.

"Mary, what is bothering you? Are you feeling unwell?" He asked with concern, finally a thread of expression on his face.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Mary asked standing straight, face solemn.

"Doing what?" Damian asked not comprehending.

"Ignoring me. Are you ashamed of me, my lord because I never asked you to bring me here, if you can remember? In fact, I insisted on not coming." Mary said, jumping head on.

"Mary, enough. I understand that you are tensed about this ball and therefore, I'm going to ignore your unprecedented out burst. Can we please go back inside?" Damian asked trying to control his own rising temper. She had been sulking through out the ride and the ball, and she had the gall to say he was ignoring her. Perfect.

"I can't go back in there. Not with you behaving like this." Mary kept on stubbornly although she could see Damian's jaw clench tight with suppressed anger.

"Me, behaving like this? Please enlighten me by what you mean by that statement." Damian demanded.

"Damian, you are ashamed of me, no, please don't bother to explain, I was there remember? _This is Miss Bennett. She is my mother's companion._ Care to remember how many times have you repeated those sentences?" Mary asked high with emotion. When it came to Damian, she could not control her feelings. They just escalated to the top.

"What else do you want me to say? This is Mary, my lover? Is that what you want?" Damian asked looking at her incredously.

"No, that is not what I want. Don't deliberately twist the question. I would have been happier if you told that bit of information with a little pride and not as if you had to force it out of your mouth."

"There is no making you happy isn't it?" Damian asked, for once feeling hopeless about their relationship. She didn't have the slightest trust in him. Trust that he loved her. Trust was supposed to be forged by the both of them and not only by one hoping it will be there one day, somehow.

"Damian, when I came down wearing this dress, you looked at me with wonder in your eyes. I would have loved it if I saw the same wonder when I was dressed as Mary Bennett would and not as a member of the ton. What is the difference between you and the others, Damian? You too are led by beauty at the end." Mary told him heartbreakingly.

"And you just keep pushing me until I agree. I would have agreed to come to the ball but I didn't like the way you made your own assumptions about what I would do. Knowing me and ordering me around is two different matter altogether." Mary continued, abandoning any notion of being silent. She had to be honest for the both of them. They deserved that.

"Mary, you never understood me. I loved you from the moment you came to my arms, not knowing who you were. You could have been a Medusa for all I cared about. I always looked at you with love and there are times when I keep falling in love again and again with you. I can't stop it. I looked at you today and I accepted this part of you. It was just a part of you, not the whole. I love the whole of you. About being bossed around, I'm sorry if I crossed the boundary. It is my second nature to boss around. All you had to do was stand firmly and say no. I can handle a no, Mary." Damian explained feeling his own heart sliced in to two. They are not going to work. There were too many issues for Mary to solve by herself first.

"You did not listen every time I said no, Damian. You heard me but not listen. That was what threw me to the edge today. I don't want what we have to fade and me becoming a burden to you at the end. Just like what my family thinks I am. You already did feel me as a burden. I saw it tonight, in the way you ignored me and kept your self apart from me."

"I'm a duke, Mary and I can't afford to show people, especially to those sharks that are called the members of the ton about my feelings. They will take advantage of it. Do you think survival here is easy? How could you doubt me just because I didn't show some affection to you here today? I had to control myself from keeping you just in my arms. Damn it! Is our love that shallow? Didn't I prove you enough about how much I love you?" Damian asked Mary with passion.

"Mary, I can't keep explaining my actions to you. You should have been able to understand me or perhaps ask me rather than accusing me. I love you but I can't be proving it to you every other time. You should have had the trust and the assurance that I loved you. Mary, this is a mistake. You will keep on thinking yourself as unworthy and no matter what I do, you will think I'm thinking of you as the same too. I can't go on like this. It is better for us to end whatever we have now before it hurts us more." Damian told her his decision, trying to take a grip on his unstable feelings. This was the best for them.

It was like a punch in her stomach to hear him say that it was a mistake. After that, whatever he said was just a blur of words. She didn't know whether she had it in her to hear anything anymore. Hot tears streaked her cheeks.

"It was a mistake you say, Damian?" Mary asked again, hoping he will tell different. She didn't know what she expected from confronting him but ending things were not in her list of plans earlier.

"Yes, a mistake. We should leave now and take some time for ourselves." Damian answered coolly. Mary simply nodded, all her energy drained out.

She went back home the next morning.


	16. Chapter 16

_A/N: I hope I do not disappoint anyone by saying that there are only two remaining chapters of this story. I have to finish them soon as I'm stepping into the world of university and I don't think i'll have enough time to write. Please feel free to drop reviews as they push me forward to write better and faster. My sincere thanks to those of you who have sticked around this far. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! _

Mary sought for refuge from her own terrifying family. She walked aimlessly reaching the field and tried to find a place to settle. She needed a moment of solitude from all the mayhem. She sat under the shade finally, massaging her temples in hopes to reduce the horrendous head ache she felt. It was a quiet noon with the trees swaying gently from the wind and the birds chirping cheerfully. She stared blindly ahead, not noticing the flowers in full bloom with various colors.

Right after her return a week ago, Kitty was proposed by a certain Mr. Finn, who in Mary's opinion was just another pompous, self absorbed child in the body of a 25 year old man. That lovely occasion transferred her family's attention from her sudden unexpected return, which she was glad of to the biggest event of the year, Kitty's wedding. Now, she was the brunt of the litter and she had enough pitying glances from her mother and Kitty to last a lifetime. Inhaling a deep tortured breath, she faced the bitter truth. She couldn't go on pretending she was still the same and her life was not different. Her heart was shattered and her life was successfully in shambles. Every breathing moment was ruled by her memory of Damian, who thought what they had was a mistake. Could life get any worse? She didn't want to bet on it.

Love suited some she supposed. Sadly, she was not one of them. He was right, she didn't trust him completely. Love came hand in hand with trust didn't it? If she would have only tried to step out a little from her own miserable cocoon, she would have seen the truth. It stared right at her face all along. It was too late for regrets now. His smile and husky voice were not hers anymore. He probably belonged to someone else now. They had a chance to make something for themselves and she blew it off. Perhaps, he was better off without her, Mary convinced herself with drowning waves of devastation.

The wall of icy numbness that she built on the night of their parting ways melt down and pain exploded in her body. Tiny icicles picked and prod at her from within. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and rocked herself back and forth. Her shoulders shook with silent wrenching sobs. She wept harder when she remembered he was there for her the last time she broke down. And now, she was all alone just like she deserved.

"Jack, I am more than happy that our venture proved fruitful." Damian started satisfied with the results of his recent venture. He could use the profit to fund the other business he was interested in.

"Yes, Damian. But I have to thank you as you were the one who insisted on going after this. You are like a bull, Damian, not accepting a no even when many others backed off worried this venture was just a waste of money and time." Jack, his partner replied glad of Damian's foresight.

"Good for us as…." Damian stopped mid sentence as an unwanted memory flashed through.

"_You did not listen every time I said no, Damian. You heard me but not listen."_

"Damian?" Jack asked Damian who looked suddenly distracted. Something was not right. The ever energetic Damian lost weight and had dark circles under his eyes. It was not polite to pry but as a friend, he tried.

"Is there anything that I can help you with? Damian, I have seen you in better state before. I am worried about you."

Damian summoned a rakish grin. He was doing fine without her and will continue to do so. He ruthlessly shoved her memory away.

"Nothing to worry about, mom. I'm fine. So Jack, what are you going to do with the profits? I have an idea…." Damian said deliberately changing the topic of their conversation.

Later that night, Damian closed himself in the darkness, with a bottle of whiskey as his company. During the day, he concentrated on his work which enabled him to close the thoughts of her but at night, she haunted him mercilessly. How could he be such a fool as to give his heart to a slip of a girl?

She did not trust him and he had hundred more reasons of why she didn't deserve him. She sliced his heart apart, which was reason enough. He doubted she gave him a second thought now. She left him didn't she? A not even by- your -leave. He didn't stop her and didn't intend to go after her. Why should he? Just because they exchanged some words, that did not mean she had to run away. What kind of lover does that by the way?

And yet, he loved her despite everything. What did that say about him? He poured more whiskey hoping to reach oblivion. Damn it all, when will the pain ebb?

"Mary." Kitty called her with a condensing tone. Mary had to struggle not to roll her eyes up.

"Yes, Kitty?" Mary replied injecting the right amount of irritation hoping Kitty will leave her alone. As usual, luck was not on her side. Kitty sat right next to her. She was not going to leave the place until she had her say.

"Mary, Allan is wonderful. He brings me flowers everyday. He writes letters to me even when we see each other. The letters are all scented. I can't imagine anybody loving me as much as he does. Can you? I'm sorry, Mary, I shouldn't have asked you that question. I forgot for a moment that you know nothing about love. Anyway Mary, I hope you too will one day know the delights that love can offer. Love is everything. I'm just saying that one day when you receive an offer, take it. Consider it as a sound advice from a person who has experience in love." Saying what she came to say, Kitty preceded to the next unfortunate person to brighten up their life.

Mary counted till ten. It did not work. She marched right after Kitty and tapped her shoulder. A smug Kitty turned.

"I need to talk to you a minute, Kitty. Alone." Mary asked with a lift of an eyebrow, shoulders braced. She was spoiling for a fight. It was time for her to stand for her self.

"Mary, is something wrong with you? You look, well, almost like you want to kill somebody." Kitty made the observation.

"I would like to kill you but I can't. I had enough of your attitude. If you can't help somebody, the least you could do is not make their life as miserable as you possibly can. I know that most of what I'm talking will not fit the pea sized brain of yours, but I'm not going to stop. I'm happy that you found the love of your life but you know what, you don't have the slightest idea what love is. What you have is just an illusion, not the true love. But for your sake, I hope you will find contentment in your illusion. Do me a favor will you? Stop climbing my back and treating me as if I'm brain dead." Mary delivered her point as eloquently as she could. If Damian was there, she bet he would have been proud of her.

Kitty stared at her as if she had just grown another head.

"Mary, I don't think that you are the right person to talk about love and illusion. If you are, what are you doing here alone while I am the one getting married? Next time, save your speech for matters regarding philosophy and theology. They suit you best." Kitty replied dripping with sarcasm. How could she talk to her like that? She was a dried up spinster for god's sake and she was saying things about love. Soon, she may even fib saying that she had her own love story. How hilarious.

"_I loved you from the moment you came to my arms, not knowing who you were. You could have been a Medusa for all I cared about. I always looked at you with love and there are times when I keep falling in love again and again with you. I can't stop it. I looked at you today and I accepted this part of you. It was just a part of you, not the whole. I love the whole of you."_ Mary was reminded of his words. She closed her eyes to feel his words and almost turned back to find him. She looked at Kitty with a mysterious smile.

"Maybe so, but I got the best gift anybody could ask for. That, is the difference between you and me." This time, it was Mary who left with a triumphant smile, leaving a baffled Kitty on her wake.

Damian was so deep in concentration in his work that he did not notice his mother breeze through his study.

"Damian, dare I hope you have some time to spare for your own mother?" Theresa asked with a smile that spoke volumes.

Damian sighed. She was here to talk about Mary. Little did escape his mother's notice. He stood up and gave her a light kiss. He seated her before he took his place.

"Damian, I have got to interfere. You would think that being a 27 year old man, you will know how to solve your own problems but look at the mess you are in. I brought you up better than that." Theresa said with some flourish.

"Mother, I appreciate your help but it isn't necessary." Damian replied shortly. He knew this conversation was just the beginning and prepared himself for blistering. No matter how old he was, his mother kept treating him as if he was a child. It was deuced embarrassing most of the times.

"Now, I do not know what went on with you and Mary and I do not care, but I want you to go and get her. Make her my daughter in law. I have done waiting. It is almost a month now." Theresa continued as if he hadn't spoken.

"No, mother. I refuse to further this conversation." He was not prepared after all it seemed. Mentioning her name alone is enough to break his hard won blessed ignorance of her existence.

"Dare you contradict me, Damian? I do not care for your attitude. She is the perfect girl for you and you are a fool to let her go." Theresa was miffed with her son. She literally saw his spine stiffening and his face hide its emotions. She will see who will win the game of resolve. She could match her son any day.

"I'm a fool? I will be if I go after her. Let me refresh you by saying that I did not leave her, she left me. I'll finish this in few words. She did not trust me and I don't care for her attitude." Damian continued tonelessly.

"Oh, you both are fools in love, as far as I can see. You both love each other too much that you think a slight mistake means the other does not love you enough. Take your blinders off and push your pride aside, Damian." Impatient now, Theresa stood up and paced.

"She loved you too much which was why she was too afraid of losing you while you loved her too much which is why you are acting like a wounded bear now. Aren't you going to settle this?" Theresa asked with a hand on her hip.

"Mother, I wish you were right but I don't think she loves me. I went after her from the beginning." Damian told her dejectedly. She could the pain and disappointment in his eyes. Theresa's heart went out for her son. She approached him and held his hands in a tight grip.

"I know that she loves you and a mother always knows the best. Tell me why you think she doesn't love you, Damian." Theresa asked him hoping to soothe him.

"I don't know why. I wished she understood me more. It is too late to talk about it mother." Damian answered with the hopelessness he felt.

"Damian, every relationship has its bumps and bruises. You have to come over it to show that what matters is the thing you share with each other and not the difference. Deep down, you know she is the one for you and if you could only think for a moment without your emotions interfering, you will know she loved you enough to feel the guilt and leave you. Knowing Mary, she would think you deserved somebody better. You both can make this work because none of you can be yourselves again without the other." Theresa kissed her son's forehead and laid her head on his for a moment. Then she left him alone, giving him some space to think. She trusted her son to make the right decision.

Like many first times when it involved Mary, Damian shed tears for the first time for a woman. A woman who loved him and at the same time hurt him like no other. Meanwhile, Mary was busy plucking berries when she felt a painful tightening in her heart. Dropping the basket, Mary slid to the ground, wondering where the pain came from. And then, for no reason, she began to cry. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop the flood of them.


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear Reven Eid, I have one more chapter to go, which will be the epilogue. To the others, thank you as always. Keep smiling! _

Mary dressed her self as meticulously as she could. She chose a dull blue gown and twisted her hair up severely. She didn't want to impress anybody. The lesser the people noticed her, the better. This was who she was and this is who she will remain as. She tried to her have her great adventure and look at where did that end up. Mary pulled herself together and gave a firm nod to herself without any expression on her face. This was Mary Bennett and nothing was going to change that. She turned to face the farce that was called a wedding and was surprised to see Lizzie staring at her deeply.

"Liz…Lizzie, I didn't notice you were here. Do you need to use the room?" Mary stammered out.

Lizzie just shook her head slowly and continued frowning at her.

"Mary, you have changed." Lizzie declared.

"Changed?" What did she mean? Mary thought frantically. Her heart break couldn't possibly be visible.

"Yes, they are in your eyes. The light in them are dimmed. I noticed them days ago when I arrived but with all the havoc, I didn't give them a second thought. Who broke your heart, pet?" Lizzie asked hitting right at the bull's eye. A woman in love recognized the signs of love in another person.

Mary's pasted smile didn't waver. Did she look that pathetic? She didn't need anybody's sympathy. She was well enough by her own.

"Lizzie, whatever are you talking about? I'm just a little fatigued with the wedding preparation. A good night's sleep is all I need."

"Alright, whatever you say. Mary, he is here." Lizzie said loftily, while looking at Mary with a keenness of a hawk. Yes! Her eyes widened a little before she blinked. There was a man behind it after all. More accurately, there was a certain eligible duke behind it. She just knew it was him. How could she be this dim witted as to not to arrive at this conclusion? Didn't he look like a fallen angel him self when she saw him earlier? So unlike the very self assured man she met the last time. Mary with a duke? Looked like another wedding was imminent. Where was Darcy when she needed him?

'Who?" What was Lizzie up to, Mary wondered.

"Damian. Who else? I'll be downstairs trying my best not to murder mother and the bride." Lizzie gave her a sly smile and a wink before leaving a once again wrecked Mary.

Did Lizzie just made the right guess or did the whole world knew, Mary questioned her self. She ought to consider moving from this part of earth for the time being before people like Kitty can add insult to the injury given the opportunity. Maybe she should move to Scotland or even southern France. Knowing that she was just avoiding the meeting ahead, Mary took a calming breath. She didn't want to see him and go through the turbulent emotions again. Emotions that was vicious enough to break her. Instead of fretting about him, she decided to make her life's up most ambition to avoid him at the wedding and later at the banquet. That was easy, she could do that.

Mary stood at the corner where many people will miss her presence. She scanned the crowd, knowing very well who she was finding for. She wanted one glimpse of him, just one, and that will be enough, provided he didn't see her of course. After a long search, there was not even a sign of him. Did Lizzie just tease her? It was good for her that he was not here, she convinced herself as her emotions veered back and forth between relieve and despair. She closed her eyes, willing the tears back. She was doing that a lot these days to her mounting frustration. _Hold yourself Mary!_ She scolded her self and not a moment too soon did she feel him, like a tangible force, pulling her to him. With her heart hammering dangerously and tremors jolting her spine, she turned back to find him standing at the back of her, only ten feet separating them.

Damian noticed Mary walking hurriedly towards one corner of the church and hid behind a pole that was large enough to cover two people. No doubt she wanted to avoid meeting him. Word would have traveled by now regarding his appearance. She could hide from him all she wanted but it didn't matter, he was going after her. He realized that love required effort and he was willing to give them. It was partly his fall for this separation, it was never a mistake. Only an idiot like him will say so. She mattered to him too much for him to lose her. It was due time for them to settle this and be with each other as they were meant to be. He followed her and stood silently waiting.

He acknowledged her with an imperceptible nod when she turned and saw her stunned expression, which was later replaced with uncertainty. She looked unbearably sad and tired to his eyes. Was he the cause of it? He wanted to reach out for her but was not sure whether she would let him. In the end, he stood there helpless. He rehearsed himself with various situations from giving a blistering lecture to murmuring soft tender words only to find him speechless when the time came. A lot of good it did to him.

Mary couldn't breath, couldn't move for a moment. He was here, larger than life it self. Why was he here? Rapid emotions crossed her face in succession, which she masked it a little too late. She couldn't take this, no, she didn't want this or him. It was not easy for her to pick up the pieces and move on like he did. She still couldn't. She took the wise decision, she fled.

She ran like a maniac, cleaving through the crowd behind the bridal procession, taking their places at the steps outside. She ran in between the spaces of the parked carriages, ignoring the stitch in her side. She needed to get away from him. Anywhere was better compared to being next to him. She reached the park when a pair of hands gripped her waist and turned her around. She found her self pinned against the tree in a relentless grip, his hard body pressing her. She fought like she never did, not wanting to give away her last defenses. She didn't want to be stripped bare, not for anyone. To her mortifying fury, her struggles didn't affect him in the least. She stopped struggling and stared at him, taking in deep breaths. A moment of silence engulfed them, heightening the sensations of each other to an entirely new level.

"Please let me go." Mary spoke gathering her remaining strength, trying her best not to fall for the warmth that he exuded. He could be the love of her life but it didn't give him the right to walk in and out of her life as he chose.

"I can't." Damian replied looking at the woman of his dreams. Her bun untangled, leaving her long hair to fall. Her pale skin was flushed red leaving a tinge of pink on her cheeks. She was everything and more than he had hoped for. They were going to make this work.

"You are making a scene. This will tarnish your high standard reputation, not to mention mine too."

Damian smiled at her icy retort.

"My lover doesn't care for my reputation. I'm trying my best to make her happy." He answered with a boyish grin that threatened to crumble her defenses. It took a lot of will power but Mary still held on.

"Stop this, Damian. What we had was a mistake, you were right and…. oh god." Mary just realized the gathering of the on lookers. _This _will definitely create a scandal.

"Damian, please. People are watching. Unhand me now, Damian." Mary demanded.

"I'm not going to until you listen to what I have to say, Mary." Damian gripped her chin and turned her face towards him.

"I was a fool but we both need a second chance. You and I belong together. That was a given. We can't separate just because we had a bit of an argument."

"You told me I didn't trust you. You were right, I didn't. So, why are you asking me again?" Tears were blurring her vision so badly that she could hardly see him.

"Because you trust me now and that is all that matters. Because I don't have a life without you by my side. Because I love you." Damian answered releasing her, aching with desperation raging within him.

"Why are you saying these words to me? I rather you didn't. That would make things easier. Easier for me to say no. You left a big hole in me, Damian and I know that I can't stand it if you hurt me like this one more time. I never gave my heart to anybody else but you. You had everything of me or at least as much as I could give to anyone." Mary whispered, allowing the misery to show in her eyes.

"Yes, I know. I'll make it up to you if you let me. Let me love you, Mary. I need to. Say yes, god, please say yes. Don't push me away." Damian said offering himself to her. The shattering tenderness in his words was her undoing. Her mind wanted to say this was a mistake and that they will probably end up killing each other but her heart screamed it was right and not to let him go. She took the chance, again. She hugged him and laid her head on his chest. Last of the defenses gone from her. They will stand against whatever that came ahead. She had the believe now.

"You better make an honest woman out of me, Damian. You just landed us in the center of a scandal on a broad daylight." Mary murmured her voice shaky and her heart close to bursting.

"It will be my pleasure. Let's add a bit more to the scandal should we?" Damian asked with undiluted happiness in his eyes and a mischievous smile.

Mary frowned, not comprehending.

Instead of explaining, the aloof Duke of Hemingway kissed the plain Miss Bennett in front of the now, a huge crowd without any reservations. Let them all learn something from it.


	18. Epilogue

_A/N: Dear readers and reviewers of this story, an endless amount of thank you. I hope this story was a good source of escapism, even if it was for a moment. I'm nobody here as a writer, admittedly an amateur, without all of you. So, thank you again for making this an unforgettable experience for me in the writing world. Dear _CBgurl22, _can't think and Reven Eid, thank you for your unwavering support._

_p/s: I quoted a sentence from **Knowing Woman**. Love happens. It is a miracle that happens through grace._

_**Epilogue**_

_Two years later…._

Love happens. It is a miracle that happens through grace and Mary agreed whole heartedly. She thanked god every waking moment for this precious gift and most of the times, the tide of emotions simply overwhelmed her. Like now, as she gazed at Eve, her 3 months old sleeping daughter. She inherited her father's black hair and her mother's coffee brown eyes, and it seemed the temperament of her grandmother, as she could be loud and demanding occasionally. Mary headed to the balcony after making sure Eve was as comfortable as she could to continue her mission to find the flying star that enabled her to have such a beautiful life. She wanted to convey her appreciation to the star as it truly deserved but for some reason, it was not making its appearance. That was not going to hinder her from seeking it again, even if it took years.

She heard footsteps from behind and smiled, not turning. Damian hugged her from the back, enclosing her waist. Mary simply leaned against his chest and sighed with contentment. This moment was worth living for a thousand times as the eccentric Mary in the Bennett household, she was sure of it. Feeling highly emotional, Mary turned in his arms and hugged him tightly, laying her head on his steady heart beat.

"Still searching for the flying star?" Damian drawled out at his wife, looking at her tenderly, feeling complete coming back home to her. Mary nodded her head not looking at him, embarrassed as warm tears overflowed. Damian waited patiently for her to look at him.

"Why the tears?" Damian asked frowning, his stance unconsciously protective of her. Did anybody hurt her? He would just have to have a little talk with them he supposed.

"It is nothing. You will think I am a fool." Mary replied with a self depreciating smile.

"I will be the judge of it. Tell me, Mary. What's wrong love?" Damian urged.

Mary reached his cheek and stroked them gently.

"I was thinking how a very dashing man like you gave me a wonderful life to live in, although you can be a tad mule headed at times. You loved an eccentric girl who was not given a chance and gave me Eve. I could never repay you in this life time."

"I gave you Eve? Allow me to correct you by saying that Eve was the result of _our_ love and happiness, which I am eager to prove in a very short while. I didn't fall for the eccentric girl, if she was ever there in the first place, I loved the woman behind a self made barrier. The woman people were too blind too notice. Lucky me. But I don't mind you thinking that I am a dashing man, gives a boost to the esteem." Damian answered wryly, touched by her confession. The love he had for her only grew, if that was possible, day by day that sometimes it was too painful for him to bear. But he had learned to accept and channel them in the proper direction.

"Mary." He called her, growing serious. She looked into his eyes and was held in thrall, looking at the depths of them.

"You are the other half of me. Without you, and now Eve, there is nothing for me. So consider yourself doing me a favor. God, sometimes I swear you are making a mush out of me. And talking about repayment, I will accept them in the form of your happiness and not to mention, certain hedonistic pleasures." He continued wickedly, with a primitive gleam in his eyes.

As usual, Mary blushed to her roots. She couldn't get herself accustomed in speaking openly like Damian in the two years of their marriage. Damian was there to take care of that she supposed. He lifted her up as if she weighed nothing and demanded for his repayment from the deliriously happy Mary as he took her away towards their room. Happily distracted, neither of them noticed a flash of light passing the sky with a twinkle in it.

_fin_


End file.
